


'Cause There's Beauty in the Breakdown

by Sybrant



Series: The Roads We Walk [4]
Category: Black Hawk Down (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Hate Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybrant/pseuds/Sybrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoots' a romantic at heart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause There's Beauty in the Breakdown

‘Hoot.’ Scowling, Hoot slowly retracted his wandering fingers at Todds’ warning. So what if Todd was running late for work…. Grinning, wandering fingers once again strove forth, ghosting over denim covered mounds.

‘Hoot!’ Momentarily aborting the second attempt at tying his boots, Todd turned to glare at his lover, who didn’t even try to look sorry. He wanted to stay mad at the larger man, he really did; Hoot being the primary reason he was already running late for work to begin with. Somehow, in Hoots’ head, ‘I’m grabbing a shower’ had translated to ‘come pound me into the tiles’. Not that Todd was complaining of course….It did mean, however, that while he should have left 30 minutes ago, he was in fact, still stood in the living room combating wandering hands. 

Stepping away from the breakfast bar at which Hoot was sat, he hurriedly finished his laces; desperately trying not to smile at the pout sent his way. Grabbing his jacket off the sofa back he turned back for a goodbye kiss, only to be stopped short when Hoot refused to look at him.

‘Hoot! I don’t have time for this! Please.’ Todd knew exactly what Hoot was sulking over, but he refused to bow to the juvenile actions of the ex-delta….even if he did look cute sat there on the stool; arms crossed, bottom lip jutting out. Today was their two year anniversary; an event Hoot had hoped would be spent entirely in the bedroom. This plan had fallen apart somewhat when Todd had been unable to secure the day off work from the museum; the upcoming opening of the new ‘Dawn of Civilisation’ exhibit demanding all hands on deck. Hoot had not taken the news well…. Deciding a change in tactic may be best, Todd dropped his head, looking up at Hoot through fluttering eye lids; a coy smile on his face. Slinking forwards he positioned himself between Hoots’ legs; hands gently caressing the larger mans thighs through his sweat pants.

‘Hoot…baby…I’m sorry. I know how much you were looking forward to today but it couldn’t be helped. Will you look at me?’ The plea was so gentle that Hoot stood no chance. Sighing in defeat Hoot dropped the act, instead bringing his arms tight round Todds’ waist. He pulled his young lover closer, tenderly placing a kiss on his lips. Pulling back he rested his forehead against Todds’.

‘I know.’ Hoot gently kissed him again; lips touching for the barest of caresses. Sliding his hands up to Todds’ arms he gently pushed him back. Taking it as his cue to leave, Todd smiled before heading to the door. Standing up, Hoot grabbed something off the countertop, holding it out for Todd who had just reappeared from down the hall. Todd grinned sheepishly as he took hold of the mobile and keys; reaching up for one last kiss before rushing back down the hallway and out of the front door. 

Stretching his arms above his head Hoot laughed to himself; somehow Todd managed to forget his phone and keys most mornings. Scratching the slip of stomach bared when his t-shirt had ridden up, Hoot padded across the apartment. He had things to organise…   
************************************

 

Hoot smiled at the cashier as he handed over payment. He tried not to take too much pleasure as he watched the girls face furiously heat up in response. Winking at her as she passed over the white box he noticed her breath hitch as their hands touched. Squinting at her name badge he decided to play the last card.

‘Thank you Kara.’ Hoot grinned as he heard the giggles behind him as he left the bakery. Cake, check. Hoot ticked off his mental list as he wondered down the street; aware that he still had a stupid grin plastered on his face, yet not caring in the slightest. Hell, he would have skipped down the road, but he doubted either his knee or pride could take it; so instead he settled for a jaunty swagger. Turning the corner he hastily threw himself backwards, hugging the wall as he peeped round.

‘Shit’. 

Of all the people to run into, it had to be Todd. Luckily his lover didn’t seem to have noticed his momentary slip round the corner. Hoot watched as Todd chatted away to lanky girl walking next to him; most likely a co-worker from the museum. They were heading towards him on the opposite side of the road; his car was parked on his side. Still, it would be tricky getting there without being spotted by Todd. Hoot watched carefully as Todd sauntered down the road; re-arranging his grip on the cake box so he could carry it with one arm. Fishing his keys out of his pocket he waited for the right moment…..there! Todd turned to glance in one of the shop windows, giving Hoot the chance to dash round the corner and duck in front of one of the parked cars. Looking round the bonnet he waited again, dodging from car to car until he made it to his own. He had to be quick, Todd was getting closer. Opening the door he quickly slid the cake box under the seat, covering it with a coat just as a voice rang out.

‘Hoot!’ He looked up from ‘tying his shoe lace’ as Todd crossed the road; rising in time to catch the young man as he launched himself into his arms. Hoot pulled Todd close; enjoying the feeling of the lithe body in his arms, while quickly checking to make sure the cake was hidden from view. Satisfied he pulled back, kissing Todd on the forehead, then lips.

‘I didn’t know you were coming into town today’. Todd stepped out of Hoots’ embrace, but kept one hand firmly grasped between his. 

‘Just needed a bit of air.’ He could see that Todd didn’t buy it; neither would he. It was a terrible excuse; one Hoot was mentally kicking himself over as he smiled down at his lover. He was grateful when Todd didn’t push it however, instead bringing up Hoots’ hand to plant a kiss on his knuckles. Hoot noticed Todds’ friend waiting awkwardly over the road, the direction of his gaze catching Todds’ attention. Waving at his friend he turned back to Hoot, smiling up at him.

‘I should go. We’re supposed to be meeting the others for lunch. I’ll see you tonight!’ Kissing him again, Hoot watched as Todd ran back over to his friend, waving as he disappeared into a small café. Pulling the box from under the seat he quickly checked for any damage before placing it in the front of the car. Sliding in, he closed the door, mulling over what had just happened.

‘Just needed a bit of air…..Idiot. You’re slipping Gibson.’   
************************************

 

Hoot surveyed the apartment; pleased with the way everything appeared. They didn’t own a dining table; the apartment wasn’t large enough for that. Instead Hoot had pushed the sofas back; instead placing some of the large cushions on the floor around the coffee table. Candles lined the edge of the breakfast bar, with a few more placed strategically on the coffee table and window ledge. Once lit they should, Hoot hoped, create a warm romantic atmosphere….either that or set fire to the apartment. He wasn’t sure which yet. A lasagne was in the oven, champagne was in the fridge….. _what else?_ Hoot wandered around the room, sure he had missed some little detail. _Music! Of Course_ …. Hoot frowned as he searched through the pile of cds; none of which seemed suitable for the overall tone he was going for. Settling on ‘The Ultimate Blues Collection II’… _must be one of Todds_ ’, he popped it in the player, quickly checking the time.

He had 20 minutes before Todd was due back. Not ideal, but do-able. Turning the heat down on the lasagne he hurried towards the bathroom; hastily shedding his clothes and dumping them in the hamper. Stepping under the shower he quickly washed his hair, using the soapy lather to clean the days grime off his skin as well. 

10 minutes to go….Hoot grabbed one of the towels off the rack, stumbling into the bedroom as he dried himself. Pulling on the clothes he had chosen earlier, a black shirt with white collar Todd had bought him and a pair of black trousers, he checked himself in the mirror; running his fingers through his hair till it looked ‘just right’. For some reason he felt more nervous now then he used to on ops. Taking a deep breath he double checked his reflection before heading back into the apartment. 

Lighting the candles he was pleased to find that they actually did create the right atmosphere, with little sign of burning down the rest of the room. The girl in that weird hippy store had been right….church candles were the way to go. Glancing at his watch Hoot tried not to fidget as it hit 18.00. Turning the music on, he sat on one of the stools, watching the door. He could just imagine Todds’ face as he walked in; his smile, the way his eyes would say everything needed, his lips caressing Hoots’…..

Hoot tried not to think too much as the time continued to tick away. 18.10…18.20…18.30… He was probably just held up in traffic, or stuck at work for a little longer than usual. Hoot tried not to think about Todd meeting up with his friends earlier; after all, he had already had lunch with them, they wouldn’t have gone out after work as well. Not today… 

A sudden shrill ringing filled the apartment, shattering the hard worked for illusion of calm. Hoot glanced again at the clock. 18.42. He knew it would be Todd; he just hoped he was calling to say he’d be home soon….the lasagne was starting to get a little too crispy.

He grabbed the phone out of its holder.

‘And where are you?’ Hoot smiled as he waited to hear Todds’ excuse. There was a short pause; after which an undeniably female voice answered. 

‘Is this Mr.Gibson?’ Hoots’ smile dropped. It wasn’t Todd. Where the hell was he?

‘Yeah, who’s this?’ 

‘My name is Rebecca Stewart. I’m a nurse at County General. I’m calling you on behalf of Mr. Todd Blackburn. I’m afraid there has been an incident…’ Hoot gripped the receiver tightly, desperately trying to hear over the pounding in his head. 

‘Mr. Gibson, are you still there?’ Hoot grunted, his thoughts whirling chaotically.

‘Mr.Gibson….it would be best if you could come down here as soon as possible.’

************************************

The light flickered; buzzing as the bulb fought to illuminate the small room. Hoot didn’t notice. He hadn’t noticed much since the nurse had sat him in here…how long ago? He couldn’t remember how he got there; he just remembered the ‘woosh’ of the automatic doors; his footsteps echoing down the corridor as he ran, desperately needing to find…..

Hoot glanced at the door as footsteps approached; only to stare numbly back at the floor as they continued past. He idly scuffed at a mark on the tiled floor with the heel of his shoe. The nurse had said a doctor would be with him soon, to explain everything…

_Hoot ignored the random shouts as he ran down the stark hallway. Barging through a set of doors he skidded to a sudden halt in front of the large reception area; banging his large hands on the desk when his appearance failed to gather any sort of reaction. The receptionist looked up at him; obviously use to dealing with this type of situation everyday._

_‘Yes Sir, how can I help you?’ Grinding his teeth in irritation at the man Hoot desperately tried to remain cool._

_‘I received a call earlier from…er…from a nurse. She said a Todd Blackburn had been brought in’. Hoot watched as the receptionist consulted his computer; looking back at him with that irritation smile when done._

_‘Yes. A Todd Blackburn has been admitted…are you family?’_

_‘No…well Yes…sort of. He’s my lover’. The receptionists’ face twitched slightly in disapproval._

_‘I’m sorry Sir. Details can only be given out to family members.’ Hoot fought the urge to lean over the desk and beat the shit out of the guy._

_‘He’s my lover’. Anyone else would have been warned by the way Hoot growled at the end of the sentence; but the receptionist was either stupid or suicidal._

_‘Yes Sir, I did hear you…but as you are not legally recognised as Mr.Blackburns family I’m not at liberty to divulge any details to you without his families consent’. Suicidal…definitely suicidal Hoot decided. A voice stopped him before he could do something that would definitely have prevented him seeing Todd._

_‘Mr. Gibson?’ Hoot turned to look down at a petite woman that had somehow managed to approach without him noticing._

_‘I’m Nurse Stewart…we spoke on the phone’. She nodded at the receptionist who appeared more than grateful to have Hoot on someone else’s hands. ‘If you’ll just follow me I’ll fill you in on Todds condition’._

_Hoot followed sedately behind the small woman; out of the reception area, down another corridor; before being motioned into a small room with sofas and a small table. The sign on the door read ‘Family Room’. Hoot didn’t care about the room. He sat down heavily on one of the sofas; brown eyes locked intensely on Nurse Stewart. She smiled gently at him as she sat opposite._

_‘Todd was brought into the ER unconscious around 6pm; he appears to have been the victim of an assault. After admittance his condition worsened; most likely due to internal bleeding. He’s in surgery right now…’ She paused, allowing Hoot the time to process what he had been told._

_‘What else?’ Hoots tongue felt thick in his mouth as he spoke._

_‘Todd also sustained numerous blows to the head and has a very large contusion across his lower back which frankly is a cause for some concern. Preliminary tests indicate he may have some damage to his spine; but we can’t be certain at this point’._

_‘Y…you said his head? Are we talking brain damage?’_

_‘I’m afraid at the moment we can’t really tell. He had a CAT scan before surgery, which did not show any signs of internal bleeding in the skull… But I’m afraid the best indicator will be when he wakes up’._

_Hoot dropped his head into his hands; the feeling of nausea rising. He knew what she had really wanted to say. If…if he woke up. If he woke up he could be paralysed. If he woke up he could be brain damaged. If…_

_‘Mr. Gibson. Is there anything you need? Anyone you want me to call?’ she asked gently._

_‘Todds parents. They need to know’ Hoot finally said; voice slightly muffled by his hands._

_‘Mr. and Mrs. Blackburn have already been informed. They’re on their way now,’ she paused as he looked up at her, ‘They told us to call you and that you were to have full knowledge of Todds condition’. Hoot nodded slowly. He hadn’t even thought about why he had been allowed to know about Todd after what the receptionist had said._

_‘The doctor should be along as soon as Todd is out of surgery’. The nurse began to rise when Hoot muttered something._

_‘Where?’_

_‘I’m sorry?’ She sat back down, momentarily confused over what it was he was asking._

_‘Where…where was he found?’_

_‘He was found unconscious in an alleyway near the museum. We don’t know who found him; he was alone when the paramedics arrived on site’._

She quietly left the room; informing Hoot that if he needed anything at all just to ask at reception and she would be along as soon as possible. Hoot just stared blankly at his hands…

Hoot started as the door suddenly swung open; reflexes automatically propelling him to his feet. He stared at the couple in the doorway, uncertain as to what to do next. He was just as startled when Jess began to cry at the sight of him; hurrying across the room and practically throwing herself into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around Todds’ mother as she continued wail into his shirt. He had no idea what to do- only having met the woman once before. Looking over her head he followed Bill with his eyes as he closed the door, before walking over to them. Hoot idly wondered if he looked as bad as the older Blackburn did at this moment. Hoot loosened his arms as he felt Jess pull away; looking down at her as he felt her hands cup his face. For a moment….just a brief moment, he could have sworn it was Todd looking up at him; Todd safe in his arms…but then the image faded back to Jess. Her eyes were so like her sons’…

‘I’m sorry… It’s just, the last time we saw you…It just overwhelmed me for a moment’. He let her pull him down so she could place a gentle kiss on his forehead; surprised when she then wiped away the tears he hadn’t realised were running down his cheeks. Quickly stepping away he rubbed his eyes; embarrassed by his inability to keep control of his emotions in front of Todds’ parents.

Sinking back onto the sofa he’d located not minutes before Hoot looked over at the older couple as they settled down to wait on the other sofa. After a few words he managed to find out that they only knew as much as he currently did. Silence filled the room as all became lost in their own thoughts. Something sparked in Hoots memory as he watched Bill hold his wife in a comforting embrace.

‘Thank you’, Hoot was surprised how loud his voice sounded in the stillness of the room. Bills’ questioning look prompted him to continue, ‘…for calling me. For getting the hospital to call me. A lot of people wouldn’t have…’ The face of the obstinate receptionist flashed through his head; an image he quickly pushed away with disgust. 

‘Our son loves you Norman, and you love him. That makes you family, no matter what anyone else thinks’. Hoot was about to loose it. He could feel it as his breathing hitched slightly, catching in his throat. Luckily there was a knock at the door allowing Hoot a precious few moments to compose himself as the Doctor stepped into the room. 

*******

 

The light from the hallway spilled into the dim room as Hoot entered; casting deep shadows across the figure lying still in the bed. Hoot paused, almost afraid that stepping through the open doorway would make it real. Closing the door behind him he slowly stepped closer to the bed; his lungs seemingly loosing the ability to breath. He grabbed hold of the bed rail as his legs began to give out; eyes glued to the pale form lying in front of him. Lowering himself into the adjacent chair he lent forwards; his hand hovering momentarily before gently clasping the pallid fingers on the crisp white sheets, careful of the wires inserted just below the wrist. 

The bleeps of the machinery echoed around the silent room; emphasising the frailty of the still form they monitored. Hoot reached up, hand ghosting over the side off Todds’ face and hair. He was too scared to actually touch him. Even in the dim light Hoot could clearly make out the discolourations covering the young mans’ face; the small abrasions on his left cheek…the large strip of hair shaved back from his left temple which now sported a line of angry looking stitches. 

Hoot swallowed heavily as he trailed his eyes down the length of his lovers’ body. Arms sporting an assortment of scratches and bruising; sheet covered chest rising and falling in a comforting rhythm… Hoot couldn’t bring himself to look any further. Instead he returned his gaze to Todds’ face; sleep lending a peaceful expression to the damaged exterior. 

Hoot wasn’t sure how long he had sat there before Todd showed signs of waking. He watched silently as the young man began to stir; felt the hand beneath him flicker. He didn’t even realise he had held his breath until his lungs started screaming for oxygen. Todds’ eyes twitched; scrunching up before opening slowly to thin slits. 

‘Hey’ Hoot whispered; as if his voice alone could further damage the young man.

Todds’ eyes slowly turned to him; recognition apparent beneath the glaze of pain and drugs. Hoot watched as swollen lips moved; words formed but not spoken. He lent closer, gently wiping away the tears of frustration welling in the brown eyes.

‘ssssshhh…. Don’t try to speak yet baby. The doctors had to put a tube down your throat to help you breath. They…they said your throat maybe a little sore for a while.’ Hoot hated the way his voice shook; hated that he couldn’t do more….hated the fear in his lovers’ eyes….fear that they had put there. Taking a deep breath Hoot tried to calm himself. Now was not the time to get angry. As much as he wanted track down the pieces of shit that had done this, he knew that right now…Todd needed him more.

Hoot gently placed his hand on the side of Todds’ face; thumb moving in a slow caress. The small smile he received in return almost broke his heart. Hoot wanted to say so much; how much he loved him, how worried he’d been, how everything was going to be alright…but instead he just smiled; content to simply gaze into his lovers’ eyes till exhaustion forced them shut once again.   
*******

 

Something was wrong. Hoot shot up; his eyes darting wildly around the room in search of what had awoken him. He stilled as his mind suddenly caught up with the rest of his body. Smiling sheepishly at Todds parents, who were looking at him strangely from across the hospital bed, he sat back down in the chair. He must have fallen asleep at some point as the room was now lit with morning rays through the shuttered window. He could hear an increase in the volume of noise along the corridor as the early shift began their rounds. Turning to his sleeping lover Hoots’ smile quickly fell from his face. The discolourations from the night before had become vivid bruises in the light of day; prominent against the pale shade of Todds’ usually olive skin. Hoot hated to say that Todd looked fragile; Todd was the strongest person he knew…but right now…. 

The sound of the door opening tore Hoots’ attention away from his lover. He scowled as a police officer stepped into the room before asking Hoot to step outside for a moment. Standing slowly Hoot placed a tender kiss on Todds’ forehead before following the retreating figure back towards the family room. He knew that the man was just following procedure, but it didn’t stop him glaring at the guy responsible from taking him from Todds’ side. 

‘Mr. Gibson, we just have a few standard questions. It wont take long’ We? Hoot mentally kicked himself as he noticed that another office had entered the room while he had been busy fuming.

Hoot co-operated as the officers asked him the standard fare; What’s your relationship to the victim? How long have you lived together? When did you last see him? Where does Todd work? Who does he hang around with? Has he been acting differently at all recently? Has anything suspicious happened?...and so on. Hoot watched as the officer scribbled down his answers; non committal grunts emitted as he seemed to find particular parts of interest. 

‘What?’ Hoot had noticed the significant glance shared between the two officers. They both turned to him as he spoke up; however neither appeared as though they were going to make any further comment.

‘You know something don’t you?’ Hoot knew he had sounded quite aggressive, but it was becoming clearer in his mind that they had some idea about what had happened to Todd.

‘If you know something about what happened to Todd you are going to tell me!’ A small part of his mind pointed out that threatening the police may not have been the wisest move on his part; but that was quickly beaten into submission. He watched as the officers exchanged a glance before some decision was reached.

‘Mr. Gibson, from the evidence we have seen so far it is unlikely that the attack on Mr.Blackburn was random. We believe that he was specifically targeted due to…his lifestyle choices.’ 

‘You mean he was attacked for being gay.’ Hoot froze; his voice dead as he stared intently at the nodding man in front of him. ‘What evidence?’ 

‘Mr. Blackburn was not mugged; which in itself points towards a targeted attack. The doctors have informed us that some of his wounds are also consistent with the use of a blunt instrument….we found a broken bat discarded next to where the attack took place…’ The officer sighed before leaning forwards, placing his elbows on his knees to support his weight. ‘Mr. Gibson, I’ll be blunt. Your lover was targeted for being gay. He was somehow forced down that alleyway, where he was then beaten till he was unconscious. These men were armed - which means they had planned in advance. This was not a random event.’ 

Hoot could feel his face flush; his blood boiling in his veins as he struggled to stay calm. The human mind was a terrible thing. Images flashed before his eyes – Todd leaving the museum, being forced down that alley, expressions filled with hate as they taunted and beat him…Todd crying out in pain as his body was brutally abused; Todd crying out…for Hoot…. 

Hoot stood up, pacing the room in determined strides as he tried to banish the images from his mind. Something didn’t add up….

‘What makes you think it was because he is gay?’

‘Someone wrote fag across his chest in magic marker’  
*******

 

Hoot sat in the chair he had vacated earlier; Todds’ limp hand once again clasped in his. He stared at the sleeping young man, but his eyes didn’t see him; they didn’t see anything. His mind wouldn’t let go of the chaos of images from the last day; yet if asked he would have found if difficult to discern what he was actually thinking about. No… that was a lie. He knew what thought was brushing across the back of his mind; he just wanted to ignore it. He didn’t want to think about the look on Jess’ face after he had returned from speaking to the police….

_Hoot closed the door behind him, trying not to disturb the occupants of the small room. Looking up he paused before rushing to Todds’ beside. He let out a shaky breath in relief as confirmed for himself that his lover was still with them; gently taking one hand in his as he sat back in the vacant chair._

_‘What’s wrong?’ The look that Jess had sent him as he had walked in had made Hoot fear the worse._

_Jess sniffed, wiping her streaming eyes on her sleeve. Bill stood behind her looking out of the window; he hadn’t even turned round when Hoot had entered. Tightening his grip on the small hand within his, he was comforted by the steady beat beneath his fingertips. As strong as he was Hoot wasn’t sure he could take anymore._

_‘The doctor came while you were talking to the police. He wanted to…wanted to run some more tests. Todd woke up just after you left… The good news is that there doesn’t appear to be any signs of brain damage…however…h..his…’ She couldn’t say it…she didn’t need to. Jess took a deep breath, determined not to break down again._

_‘It might not be permanent. He said that the tissue round Todds’ spine was swollen, and that he might regain feeling when it goes down…’ She lent forwards, tenderly smiling at her little boy as she stroked his hair. ‘We just have to wait…’_

_Wait…all Hoot could do was wait…_

Hoot could feel a warm body wrapped around his; strong arms cradling his heaving form as he sobbed unabashedly into Bills’ embrace. He didn’t know when the tears had started to fall, nor at what point Bill had moved across the room, holding him as a father holding a grieving son…he didn’t care. It was as if something had finally broken within him releasing all the fear, anger and frustration in one massive unstoppable wave of emotion. He cried…cried for himself, cried for the man holding him and the woman looking on, but most of all he cried for his lover whose hand he still held tightly in his.

*******

 

*******

 

Hoot was not happy. He did not want to be here. He wanted to be back at the hospital, waiting for Todd to awaken properly. He wanted to be there to see those brown eyes open again, to hear that sweet voice… Instead he was stuck at home, all because he’d mentioned the possibility that he’d left the stove on. Bill had insisted on driving him home, using the rather low argument that Todd would be a tad unhappy to learn Hoot had burnt down their apartment.

Hoot grudgingly agreed it was a good idea when he opened the front door to be greeted by an intense burning smell. Wandering into the living room he noticed the candles had put themselves out, having melted all over the carpet. Stepping into the kitchen he turned off the oven, coughing as smoke billowed out of it when he opened the door. Grabbing the oven gloves he picked up the lasagne dish, the remnants of which comprised of a small black mess on the bottom of the pan.

“Norman?” Hoot ignored Bills’ call, tossing the dish into the sink. “Norman?”

“What?!” Hoot quickly apologised, not meaning to snap at the older man. To say he was tired would be an understatement. Leaning heavily against the counter he rubbed his eyes, the tension visible in every muscle in his body.

“Norman, just come and sit with me…just for a few minutes.” Bill quickly added at Hoots’ look. “We are both exhausted. Five minutes rest will do no harm.”

Hoot nodded warily, grabbing some glasses and a bottle before following the older man into the other room. Collapsing back into the chair he quickly poured out two glasses of whisky, offering one over to Bill. Shrugging when the other man declined the offer, he quickly downed the drink, placing the empty glass on the floor. Hoot stared intently at the contents of the second glass in his hand, swirling the brown liquid around slowly.

‘What?’ Hoot looked over at Bill when he realised the older man had said something.

‘I asked how you met my son? He never actually told us except the barest details’.

Hoot took a sip of his whisky. He wasn’t sure he really wanted to dwell over ‘happy times’ right now; he was already busy contemplating darker things.

‘Norman…tell me about my son.’ Hoot grimaced into his glass. How could he refuse that?

Sighing Hoot cradled his drink in his lap; gaze lazily sliding over to the man next to him. ‘Where to start…’

Bill smiled; clasping Hoots’ knee in support, ‘I usually find the beginning is the best place’.

‘As Todd probably told you we met two years ago, while he was still at university….’

************************************

 

Hoot watched as yet another acne ridden teenager studiously avoided looking at him as he surveyed the pamphlets placed across the table. The boy pushed the leaflets around for a few minutes before turning away; quickly, but steadily making his way as far from Hoots’ steely gaze as possible. As much as he hated his current position, Hoot loved the perverse pleasure he got from freaking these kids out. True, not all ran for the hills; annoyingly enough some were actually interested in joining the armed services. Hoot loved the deltas’, he really did, but since his injury he’d been bumped back…to recruitment. Not that it was a demotion…no…it was simply a reallocation of recourses…his talents were better served elsewhere…yada yada.

Uh-oh… Hoot could spot the ones fancying themselves a man in uniform a mile away…and this kid fit the bill. Built big, cocky walk, herd of minions, bimbo on arm…check on all accounts; exactly the type Hoot would ‘dissuade’ from even taking a leaflet home. He’d had enough of wanna-be Rambos’.

Hoot stood as they swanned closer to the table, deliberately making himself appear intimidating. The little blond girl giggled at something the wannabe said, before batting her eyelids at Hoot. He watched as the boyfriend ran his hand across the table top, ruining the display Hoot had spent hours…ok, minutes… setting up. One of the minions elbowed the guy in the side, smiling at some private joke.

‘So, bet you’ve seen a lot of action right’. Hoot rolled his eyes; jokers were almost as bad as the Rambos. Childish giggles from the group ground on Hoots’ nerves; this was not why he signed up to serve his country.

‘You get to pound into a lot of guys yeah?’ more giggles, ‘Play with bug guns…’ The boy trailed off when he looked at the man in front of him, suddenly wondering if this had been such a good idea after all. The man was fucking huge for one, arms like small trees. What worried him more though was the look on his face…or rather lack of. The guy looked totally calm…almost serene....with a slight glimpse of highly trained killer just below the surface. Shit…

‘Er…come on guys, lets go’. Hoot watched, quietly amused as the group hastily backed away from the table. A snort sounded from next to him.

‘I don’t know how you do it man. One look and you send them running’, Hoot sat back down, smiling at Sergeant Tim Gellar, ‘What would I give for such a power’.

Gellar crossed his legs, leaning back in his chair as he gazed around the student filled room. Freshers faire was both a valued duty and a dud. A dud as they had to sit all day in the stifling room trying to talk these kids into signing up, yet valued as…

‘Aw man…check out those legs!” Gellar was less than subtle as he stared at a passing girl sporting a ridiculously short skirt. “Hoot man, how you can pass up on the fine female form I’ll never know”. Hoot shot Gellar a look of warning, his friend grinning mischievously in response. As far as the U.S. Armed services were concerned Hoot was as straight as an arrow; however Gellar was an annoyingly shrewd individual and had bought him a white wine spritzer their first leave together.

“Gellar-” A sudden hand on his arm stopped Hoot before he could get started.

“Hoot, you still up for that bet?” In a fit of extreme boredom earlier, Hoot had bet Gellar that he could convince anyone to sign up using his charm, his wit, and in emergencies…his glare.

“Sure…” Gellar grinned widely, teeth standing out against dark skin. Following his friends’ gaze Hoot peered across the room, eyes’ locking on a rather cute brunette heading towards them. The boy was slender, yet the tight red t-shirt he wore showed the outline of firm muscles. Brown hair curled around his face, coming to a rest just above his shoulders. Curious brown eyes surveyed the array of tables as he wandered along; varying societies and groups clamouring for members. Hoot was definitely going to enjoy this. Standing, he waited till the brunette approached them, smiling widely as his eyes met startled brown depths.

Before he even had chance to start his well rehearsed spiel, the boy shook his head. “No thanks.”

Hoot tried not to frown as he heard the snigger from behind him. Gellar would not be getting that $100 if he could help it.

“No thanks? I only wanted to discuss serving your country-”

“-listen”, Hoot did scowl this time as he was interrupted yet again. “I have heard it all before, and I’m just not interested. Sorry”. The boy started to move on, only to stop short when Hoot moved round the table and stood in his path. Looking down at the boy he decided it would have to be intimidation, the size difference working in his favour.

“Just five minutes-”

“Todd” Hoot tried not to get distracted by the boys’ plump lips as he spoke.

“-Todd. Five minutes to discuss your possible role in the future of our country…” Hoot trailed off as he noticed the youth struggling not to laugh.

“Is something I said amusing you?”

“I’m sorry! Its just…well, look at me!” Hoot was really trying not to, “I’m not what you would call army material.” Todd ran his hands over his chest as he spoke…Hoot wanted to be those hands desperately.

“Todd, if you mean your…er…physic...well, training will help increase strength and stamina, but you appear fine...FIT… and healthy to me”. Gellar was now laughing behind him. Gellar was a dead man.

Todd blushed slightly, “er...thank you-”

“Hoot”

“Hoot? Ok, well what I was actually trying to say was I’m gay” There is a God! While Hoots’ libido was doing a happy dance, his observational side was mentally slapping himself. He had been so distracted by Todds’ hands he hadn’t noticed the ‘Anal Attentive’ logo printed on the front of the VERY tight t-shirt.

“Gay?” Idiot! Hoot winced as Todd suddenly stepped back slightly, the young mans face wary.

“Something wrong with that?” Hoot tried not to smile as Todd took up an ‘offended’ stance; hands on hips, jaw jutting out, eyes stern. He looked so cute Hoot could have taken him there and then.

“Nothing at all.” Todd flushed; his eyes wide in surprise as Hoot slowly looked him up and down, tongue darting out to lick his lips.

“So that your only excuse?” Hoot knew he sounded cocky; he didn’t care.

Todd scowled at him, annoyance flittering across his face. “No, it’s not…I just don’t want to join the army, ok?” Before Hoot could answer, the young man pushed past him, quickly making his way towards the exit.

“Dude! At least be discrete about it!” Tim protested as Hoot blatantly ogled the retreating man’s jeans clad ass. Moving back round the table he slumped into the vacant chair, a stupid little smile on his face. “Don’t see what you’re so happy about. You owe me $100!” Hoot didn’t reply, lost in his own world as crowds continued to swan on by the table. All he could think about was the way that young mans’ bottom lip had jutted out in defiance, the way his eyes had widened in surprise when he had realised Hoot was looking him over. Hoot was smitten and he didn’t care.

“Aw man! You’re pussy whipped!” Gellar moaned, slapping himself on the face. Hoot shot up in his chair, glaring at Tims’ smirking face. Ok…maybe he did care.

“I am not pussy whipped!” Hoot hissed at his ‘friend’.

“Cock whipped then, bum boy whipped…whatever you want to call it.”

Hoot turned in his seat, leaning in close to the other man. “Listen…a bet’s a bet right. I will get that kid signed up before the week’s out. You picked him, so that’s my interest. He’s a bet…that’s all.”

“Chill! Sorry man. A bet’s a bet…” Hoot sat back in his chair, disturbed by the small niggle of guilt that had suddenly appeared.

****************************************

 

Two days. Two days with still no sight of him. Hoot chewed on his Mars bar, frustrations growing as he mulled over the last 48 hours. Gellar had being giving him nothing but grief over his ‘new boyfriend’, if Hoot hadn’t walked away he probably would have hit him…hard.

Screwing up the empty wrapper Hoot tossed it into a nearby flower bed, sinking lower on the bench as he continued to scan the students mulling about on campus.

“Excuse me!” Uh-oh. Hoot quickly sat up, looking around for the source of the rather irritated voice. Jackpot. Strolling towards him was none other than object of his search…looking extremely aggravated.

“What do you think you are doing?” Todd paused just in front of the recumbent Delta, staring down at him with his hands on his hips.

“I’m sitting.” Hoot tried not to smirk at the indignant look swirling across the young mans face.

“I meant this!” Todd held up the Mars bar wrapper, thrusting it in front of Hoots’ face. When the older man did nothing except continue to smile at him, he turned and stomped away, but not before quickly turning and hurling the paper so it hit Hoot right in the forehead. Todd couldn’t help but laugh at the look of shock on the other mans face; laughter toning down when the large Deltas’ gaze suddenly locked on him. “Listen…” Todd held up his hands, trying to placate the larger man when he suddenly stood.

Realising it was best to cut his losses, Todd turned and quickly ran down the grassy slope…he didn’t get far. Large hands suddenly gripped his waist, lifting him clean off the ground and into the air. Todd squealed in surprise as he was lifted up and over the large mans’ shoulder; his face turning bright red when he realised that had not been the most masculine of sounds to make in front of an Officer of the United States Army…or any good looking man for that matter. His embarrassment doubled when the large Delta laughed, slapping him across the thighs as he slowly strode down the slope towards the tree at the bottom, Todd still slung over his shoulder.

“Let me go!” Todd flailed helplessly, legs pinned tightly by a powerful arm, while his hands thumped against the broad back. He tried desperately to look anywhere but straight down, yet his gaze was continuously drawn the firm ass flexing with each step his captor took. “Listen…er…you! You cannot just…carry people around whenever you feel like AH!” Todd looked up from where he had been dropped unceremoniously onto the ground at the base of the large Oak tree. He watched warily as Hoot crouched before him, well…almost over him. Todd swallowed hard as Hoot lent in close; eyes hard as they drank in the sight of the young man before him.

Todd gasped, eyes wide as lips were suddenly thrust against his; the kiss firm, but slightly unsure. Closing his eyes Todd shifted closer, tentatively responding, lips parting as the kiss became deeper. Todd felt a hand rest lightly on his thigh as the slick tongue continued to explore his mouth. Pulling back Todd smiled stupidly, his senses buzzing pleasantly from the intensity of their kiss.

“I’m Hoot by the way.” Todd grinned goofily as the hand on his thigh moved along his leg in the gentlest of caresses.

“Hoot?” The larger man nodded, leaning closer so he could join their lips once again.

“My name.” The gentle whisper caused Todd to pause, giddiness evaporating quickly. What am I doing? Todd quickly pulled back, knocking Hoot to the side as he scrambled to his feet.

“What the hell?” Hoot looked up at the youth now towering over him.

“What are we doing? What am I doing! I’m not some…toy boy you can just kiss for no reason! I don’t care how sexy you are! I’m not that easy. Nooooooo! I have to go!” Hoot couldn’t help but grin as he watched the flustered young man march off, only to quickly double back moments later. “My class is this way you…..kisser!” And off he went again. Hoot grinned widely as he watched the lithe form disappear into one of the campus buildings. A small voice at the back of his mind pointed out that he had definitely lost Gellars’ bet now, but he didn’t care. This prize would be much better.

\----------------------------------------

 

Hoot felt himself smile as Bill laughed hard, slapping his knee as he attempted to calm himself.

“Good lord, I’d forgotten how flustered Todd used to get!” Used to get? Hoot downed the end of his whisky, smirking as he remembered meeting Todds’ parents for the first time not long ago; the young man had become just as flustered then…mind you, Hoot had just loudly proclaimed he was going to fuck Todd through the mattress, unaware that the in-laws were waiting in the other room.

“So?” Hoot blinked, the pleasant memories fading away as he remembered why he was sat here with Todds’ father to begin with. Hoot looked at the older man blankly before reaching over to snag the whisky bottle, pouring himself another glass.

“What happened next? When did you actually get together?” Hoot smiled softly as he recalled the night they had finally ‘gotten together’…definitely not an event he wanted to rehash to Bill if he hoped to maintain any sort of dignity.

\-------------------------------------------

 

For the sixth time that evening Hoot wondered what in Gods name had possessed him to do this. He would be the first to admit he was acting like a lunatic, but he just couldn’t help himself. He didn’t know what it was about that boy, but something just drew him in. Ever since that kiss under the Oak tree he couldn’t stop thinking about him; the way those soft lips moved timidly against his, the feel of the warm thigh under Hoots hand…the way Todd had become so flustered.

That had been a week ago; Hoot was running out of time. Time for what exactly, he wasn’t sure, but he needed to find out. So far he had only run into Todd six times in the last week, and only one of those encounters had ended up with them kissing in a supply closet… Hoot tried to focus; that was not something he needed to think about now.

Edging his way slowly through the shrubbery he approached the side of the building, light spilling out through the window illuminating the darkness. Taking the utmost care Hoot paused beneath the window ledge, carefully peering into the room. Lights flashed wildly as bodies slid against each other, pelvises grinding together as hands groped and caressed. The loud thump of the music made the window vibrate slightly as Hoot continued to quickly scan the throng of dancers, glad when he didn’t see Todd anywhere thrusting against any of the other participants.

“Hey! What are ya doin’?” Hoot spun quickly as he was approached from behind by several young men, obviously on way to the party he had been spying on. He didn’t have much time to react, one false move and security would be called. Thinking quickly there was only one possible avenue he could take…

“Dude! I’m like…so wasted man. Where’s the fucking door gone?” Slapping a stupid grin on his face Hoot wobbled over to group, stumbling into one of the bushes along the way. Hands grabbed his jacket, pulling him out of the shrubbery as they collectively continued towards the front of the house. Hoot continued to play up the drunkenness as they passed through the front door, smiling sloppily at his ‘rescuers’ as they wandered off. Crap. This was not where he had intended to end up, though it did give him a greater chance at locating Todd quickly.

Sidestepping, Hoot narrowly avoided colliding with a drunken woman as she lurched to the side, only to be grabbed by her equally wasted boyfriend sending them both to the floor. Stepping over the giggling couple Hoot braced himself, walking deeper into the unknown. A sudden hand on his shoulder caused him to whirl round, his training enabling him to halt the punch that would have sent the grinning cop to the floor.

“I just had to say I love your costume.” And with that the ‘cop’ drunkenly saluted before wandering off again. Hoot looked down at his standard issue combats, relieved that he’d not bothered getting changed after the ‘enrolment session’ he’d been roped into earlier. Hoot laughed, glancing round at the rest of the rabble. Batman stood in the corner, chatting excitedly to Jessica Rabbit; a fireman seemed to be demonstrating something with his hose to an excited looking Wonder woman, while Neo from the Matrix was blatantly eying up a toga wearing Greek currently downing some of the suspect looking punch.

Hoot turned to continue his search, only to pause and look back again. There was something about that Greek… Pushing his way through towards the drinks area he stopped just feet from the object of his search. Todd turned, blinking up at him drunkenly, a huge grin on his face when he realised who stood before him. Hoot could swear he was drooling as he looked over the stunning young man. Todd was clad in a simple white toga, the material starting half way up his thighs and winding round his lithe body and up over one shoulder; the light colour stood out perfectly against his tanned skin. Brown curls framed his face, while a simple gold head band was nestled carefully on top of his head. The costume was simple; the effect was breath taking.

“Hoot!” He almost stumbled as Todd suddenly threw himself into the large deltas’ arms, hugging him tightly. Just as quickly the embrace ended, Todd stumbling backwards. “You! Are you following me?” Todd poked him in the chest.

“Er…no.” Hoot watched amused as the younger man mulled over his answer before smiling again.

“That’s ok then! Come dance with me!” Hoot didn’t protest as he suddenly found a small hand clasped within his; mind still too befuddled by the unpredictable whirlwind pulling him through to the dance floor. As a rule Hoot did not dance, but when he felt the lithe body press up against his, he lost all control. His hands slid down the youthful form, pushing the body close against his as they swayed to the frantic beat. He couldn’t help but gasp as Todd turned in his arms, grinding his buttocks against Hoots burgeoning erection. Todd raised his arms, linking them behind Hoots neck as he continued to grind back against the larger man; shuddering as he felt rough hands sliding beneath the loose material covering his chest.

Fingers danced lightly across his skin, caressing his stomach and chest. Todd hissed when those same fingers began to pass over his nipple, teasing and pinching the small nub in a delightful mix of pleasure and pain. Spinning round once again Todd reached up, pulling the large delta down till lips met. Hoot used no restraint as he plundered the welcoming mouth, rejoicing in the small shudders and fevered gasps drawn forth from the younger man.

Pulling away, Hoot guided his partner away from the frenzied dancing, towards a quieter corner of the house. Sitting down on the floor Hoot stretched his legs out, pulling Todd down so he was straddling the delta’s lap. Lips met again, the kiss passionate and demanding. Todd started to rock gently, the pressure teasing both of them. Hoot slowly slid he hands along bare legs, continuing up and under the flimsy white material till he could cup the youths’ buttocks; the feel of skin under his hands thrilling as it meant Todd had opted to forgo underwear. It was too much; it wasn’t enough.

“Wait,” Hoot pulled back, panting slightly as he tried to regain his breath, “we can’t do this”. Todd pouted, moaning when Hoot retreated from another kiss.

“Can’t do what? This?” Todd pushed his hips forwards hard, producing a delightful groan from the man beneath him.

“Yes!” Hoot new he would lose any will power he had remaining soon…and fast. “We can’t do this. You’re drunk.”

“So?” Todd reached between them and cupped the evident erection straining against Hoots’ combats.

“I…would be taking…advantage” Hoot panted, desperately trying to ignore the teasing movement along his length. He groaned in disappointment as Todd stopped suddenly, pulling back to look at the older man.

“It’s not taking advantage if I want to. I may have been drinking but I’m not so drunk I don’t know what I want and what I want is for you to take me upstairs and fuck me till I see stars.” Hoot did not need telling twice. Scrambling ungracefully to his feet he grabbed hold of Todds’ hand, pulling the giggling young man behind him. Shouldering his way through the drunken party-goers, Hoot hurried upstairs and into one of the bedrooms. Pulling Todd into the room he quickly closed the door, wedging a nearby chair under the handle to provide some measure of privacy. Turning, he was surprised to see Todd smiling at him, lube and condoms grasped in his hand.

“Where the fuck did you get those?” Hoot was pretty sure the young man hadn’t hidden them up his toga.

“On the bed. Guess someone decided to roll with the inevitable.” Hoot wasn’t sure whether do be impressed by the responsibility of the party host or appalled that it happened often enough to warrant accounting for. Mind you…

Hoot strode forwards, capture Todd in a searing kiss; hands pulling the young man flush against him. Grabbing hold of firm thighs he lifted Todd, moving forwards to drop him in the middle of the large bed. Working quickly he grabbed at his clothing, stripping in record time.

THUD. Hoot reached up to pull at the material suddenly covering his head, his lust addled brain taking a few moments to realise it was the white toga he held. Dropping the garment he climbed onto the bed, laying his larger form on top of the smaller naked body. Todd shifted slightly, spreading his legs wide so Hoot fell pleasantly between his firm thighs; crotches now aligned perfectly. Erections rubbed against each other as Hoot rocked gently, lips placing small kisses across Todds’ face and neck. The young man sighed softly, hips slowly thrusting up to meet Hoots’ movements, fingers tracing small patterns across the deltas’ wide back.

Hoot was on fire. His skin tingled with each small caress, his erection throbbing almost painfully as the tantalising motion continued. Though he was loathed to break contact, Hoot knew they both wanted more from this night. Sitting back on his knees, Hoot grabbed hold of the lube and squirted a generous amount on his fingers, spreading the round globes before him so he could gently push his way into the small opening. Todd mewed softly, the sound almost enough to push Hoot over the edge. Inserting a second finger he continued to stretch the small opening, eyes glued to the deep brown of his lovers’ during the intimate act.

When Hoot was satisfied he wasn’t going to hurt the young man he pulled out, quickly placing the condom on his own erection and generously covering the length with more lube. Taking hold of his swollen rod, he guided the bulbous head to the small ring of muscle, slowly pushing forwards till he breached the tight channel. Gently he tilted his hips, his length sliding forwards till he was fully sheathed. Pausing he looked down at the young man beneath him; hair rustled, lips swollen, body covered in a fine sheen of sweat; Hoot had never seen anyone so beautiful.

“God, you’re beautiful”. Todd opened his eyes, staring in wonder at the man above him. Whatever he had been expecting him to say, it hadn’t been that. Reaching up he gently pulled Hoot down, lips meeting in the tenderest of caresses. Hoot started to move, his thrusts slow but deep. He could feel small exhales against his face as Todd continued to kiss him, exhales becoming soft keens as he changed his angle. He felt Todds’ legs lock behind his back as he continued to smoothly move within the velvety channel, the walls gripping his length tightly. Unusually for Hoot, he felt no need to hurry towards his release, instead enjoying the feeling of being fully encased inside his lover; the feel of the damp skin sliding beneath his; the tender kisses bestowed upon him by his Greek God.

Todd arched up under him, body tightening as he found his release. Hoot sped up his thrusts slightly; the channel clamping around him pushing him over the edge. He slumped down on top of the shuddering body, small tremors coursing through his larger form as waves of pleasure washed over him. Turning his head he caught Todds’ lips in another kiss. He would never grow tired of that mouth….

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

“Norman? Norman, it’s the hospital. Todds’ awake.” Hoot shot up in his chair, uncertain at what point he had fallen asleep.

“What?”

“Todds’ awake.”

It didn’t take them long to get back to the hospital, though Hoot was sure they would have arrived faster if he had driven. However Bill had insisted…after all Hoot had been drinking. Running through the hallway Hoot ignored the shouts behind him and hurried down the side corridor that led to Todds’ room. Pushing through the door he froze…

“Hey.” The voice was small and rough, but to Hoot it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Clear eyes stared up at him as he approached the bed; a small smile lighting up the bruised, pale face.

“Todd…Baby…” Hoot sat carefully on the side of the bed, lifting one of the small hands to his lips. He could feel his eyes filling as he drank in the sight of his lover, his conscious alert lover. “How are you feeling?”

Todd licked his lips, hand still weakly clenching Hoots’. “I’m ok. I…I can’t really feel much. Drugs and stuff…” Hoot started as he felt a hand on his shoulder, nodding as Jess left the room. He hadn’t even seen Todds’ mother standing next to the bed, his gaze entirely focused on its occupant. “Are you ok?”

“Am I ok? Am I ok? Don’t worry about me baby, just get better.” Hoot could feel his throat tighten as he desperately tried to remain composed. It was just too much…

Todd weakly reached up, pulling Hoot down beside him. The larger man was careful not to lean on his lover, as he lay down next to him, desperately needing to feel the warm breathing body against his. Todd whispered gently, running his fingers along Hoots hair as he comforted his lover, in turn gaining some measure of comfort himself.

“The doctors were here before you came.” Todd said eventually. Hoot raised himself on an elbow so he could meet Todds’ gaze.

“What did they say?”

Todd spoke softly, his voice so quiet Hoot had to lean close to hear him.

“They said they were unsure. I can feel my legs, I just can’t move them,” A single tear slipped down Todds’ cheek, the simple sight breaking Hoots’ heart. “I might walk again, but not for a while…. Or I may not.”

Hoot kissed Todd gently, wiping his tears away with the pads of his thumbs. Lying back down he carefully put his arm around the young man, hugging him gently. Hoot didn’t know what to say…there was nothing he could say to make this better. Instead he just held his lover close, determined to be strong in face of the hardships ahead…

THE END


End file.
